mirrormoon_epfandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
Buildings. What can you say? You'd be surprised. Some of the Sights that you will encounter in your investigations are clearly constructions, possibly remnants of some earlier civilization. Or maybe the great Walt Disney in the sky just created them for your amusement—or bemusement. The game designers would have us believe that they are sculptures! Clearly, they are lying. Not satisfied with messing with our minds throughout the game, they wish to add insult to brain-mushing injury by messing with our minds in the trading card captions as well! You may view this calumny for yourself in the article for the Moon Corridor card. Whatever, they are there to be explored and sometimes looted for Keys or otherwise used to further your investigations. The thing that distinguishes Buildings from non-Building building-like structures in our arbitrary typology is that "real" Buildings contain pedestals. Some pedestals bear gifts for you; others await gifts from you. The Tent : Craig: Well, we call it a tent, but ... : Geoff: It's not really a tent. Okay, so it's not a tent. But we have to call it something don't we? Don't we? Well, maybe not, but there it is, The not Tent, and in it stands a pedestal, and on that pedestal sits a Key. Oh! Isn't it exciting? Like all the sights on all the planets, it's a ghostly sort of thing: now you see it, now you don't; semi-transparent even when you do; walk right through it, walls and all ... The Corridor This may be the only building that has an official name, which we get from the Steam trading card Moon Corridor — which calls it a sculpture!. Really? I'm sorry, I can't accept that, even from the game designers. Unless we can agree to call it a sculpture of a building, maybe? And what's that at the end of the corridor? Could it be another pedestal? With another Key maybe? Be still, my beating heart! The Temple : Craig: Well, we call it a temple, but ... Geoff: Oh, give it a rest! Seek, and ye shall find. Assuming, of course, that ye seek creatively enough, in a sufficiently sleuth-like manner. You can do it, champ! Sleuth on! The Awning The Awning protects its delicate Stubby treasure from sunburn, moonburn, starburn and gamma rays. Not really. Actually, it just sits there being pretty much completely useless except to help guide you in your explorations. But when you get right down to it, that's the only use that really matters, right? The Tower There are many towery-looking structures on various planets. This one gets to have the name The Tower because it's special. Actually, they're all special. This one is especially special. It's there. It's different. You'll find it. Eventually. Or die trying. One or the other. (Sleuthing while lost in space has a certain urgency that sleuthing from the comfort of your home, office and/or car lacks.) But will you know what to do with it when you find it? Discovery alone is not always sufficient for successful sleuthing. Necessary, but not sufficient. While OCD is sufficient, but not necessary. Philosophy 101: Introduction to Logic, anyone? The Block Now there's something you don't see every day. Category:Sights Category:Structure Category:Building